Combined Rescue
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: The Doctor is in trouble and only his companions and friends can save him…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

The Doctor is in trouble and only his companions and friends can save him…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

Jack was staking out a mansion that had been giving off strange anomies. Working for Torchwood was a haziest job but since he couldn't die it was perfect for him. Hearing footsteps behind him and quickly turns around and points a gun at a male and a female. Both he knew.

"Mickey? Martha?" Jack asks

"Jack?" the two ask

"Yeh it is me why are you both here?" Jack asks

"We are with UNIT. UNIT picked up anomies from this mansion", Martha replies

"So did Torchwood. So what to go in together? See what all the fuss is about?" Jack asks

"Let's call for more UNIT members since Torchwood picked up the signals too", Mickey says picking up his phone

"How are the kids? How many have you got now?" Jack asks Martha with Mickey makes the call

"We have 7 kids now. They are all good. Have you heard anything from the Doctor?" Martha asks

"No. Not for years. You?" Jack asks

"Years too", Martha says

"Madame Stewart is on the way. Should not he long", Mickey says

"What do you think is coursing these anomies?" Martha asks Jack

"No idea. Has to be some sort of alien technology. But what is another matter", Jack says as black vans pull up

A woman comes over to Jack.

"I am Kate Stewart from UNIT you must be Jack Harkness from Torchwood", Kate says

"Yes I am. Same problem?" Jack asks

"It would seem. Let's move in", Kate says

They barge in the doors searching till they find a room full of pictures and a computer. Some pictures where of Martha, Mickey, and Jack and some other people.

"Let's see what we have here", Mickey says going into the computer, "Everyone there is a file called Lake Silencio and it has been open recently"

"Open it", Kate says, "We need to find the Doctor"

Mickey clicks on it and documents come up. One left them shocked to the core.

_Doctor killed at Lake Silencio 22 April 2011_

_Murderer: River Song_

Mickey clicked on the picture of River Song and the picture appeared of a woman.

"The Doctor is dead", Martha says tears in her eyes

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the room and two men bring in a woman.

"This one was found sneaking around the house", the man says

"I am Sarah Jane Smith! I am a friend of the Doctors!" Sarah Jane says

"Let her go", Kate says

"Sarah Jane!" Jack says hugging her

"Jack, Martha, Mickey are you trying to find the Doctor too?" Sarah Jane asks

"Yes. But anomies lead us here. We were going to get the Doctor's help but read this", Martha says showing her the computer screen

"No he can't be dead", Sarah Jane says

"Why were you trying to find the Doctor?" Kate asks Sarah Jane

"His companion we met once Donna Noble well I found out how she can keep ALL her memories and get rid of the Time Lord memories. I thought the Doctor would like his best friend back", Sarah Jane says

"We are going to have to find a younger version of the Doctor before he goes to Lake Silencio. But the more help we get on him the better. I will look up Donna Noble and Martha, Mickey, Captain Harkness, Sarah Jane will go and grab her to what it takes to restore her memory", Kate says looking up Donna Noble and writing the address down, "Here go. We will track his other companions down"

Jack got into the drives seat of the car Sarah Jane in the passenger seat up front and Mickey and Martha in the back.

"What are we going to do now the Doctor is dead?" Martha asks in the silence of the car

"Don't know. But these strange anomalies must have something to do with him", Jack says, "Even when he is dead"

They drive for half an hour till they get to the address they were given. They get out and walk up to the house and knock on the door.

"What?" a woman asks opening the door

"Donna Noble?" Martha asks

"Yes. Who the hell are you lot? I have five kids too put to get ready and a husband waiting", Donna says

"We need to come in. And NO is not an answer", Jack says forcing his way in

"You have no right coming in here!" Donna says

"Donna is everything ok?" a man says, "I am Lee McAvoy"

"I am Martha Jones-Smith", Martha says

"Mickey Smith", Mickey says

"Sarah Jane Smith no relation to those two", Sarah Jane says

"Jack Harkness. Torchwood", Jack says showing his ID

"Torchwood?" Donna whisperers, "Why is that so familiar?"

"We are here to help you Donna. I am going to un-block some memories that you have lost. I don't know if it will work", Sarah Jane says

"Donna listen to me they are going to tell you the truth. Mrs Smith I can stop the Time Lord DNA from killing her. I meet her on a planet. I never told her because it was dangerous. I didn't know how to get her memories back. But if you do. Do it and I will block the Time Lord DNA", Lee says

"What the hell are you talking about?" Donna asks

Sarah Jane injects something into Donna's blood stream and she begins to shake and Lee closes his eyes and pulls the Time Lord DNA out of her and into a jar that glowed gold. Donna stops shaking.

"What? Why do I have a killer headache?" Donna asks

"Are you alright?" Lee asks his wife

"Yes. Hang on it is all coming back to me now. This is not a dream is it? Because that was what the Doctor said it was" Donna asks

"No. I found you after that and married you this life is real", Lee says, "Do you remember what the Doctor did?"

"It is coming back to me. How am I alive if he couldn't save me without erasing my memories?" Donna asks

"That was me. I thought the Doctor would want his companion back. You two seemed very close all those years ago. I was going to ask him if it would work. But…", Sarah Jane says

"But?" Donna asks

"The Doctor is dead and something strange is happening. As I said I am Jack Harkness I work for Torchwood. These are Mickey and Martha and they work for UNIT. We thought that combined the Doctor's Companions can solve what is happening. Maybe even save the Doctor from his death", Jack says

"Do you want to help us?" Martha asks

"Yes of course. If we do stop his death he is getting a piece of my mind for wiping my memory! We could have worked it out together! But no he had to wipe my memory and take off to be by himself again", Donna rants

Suddenly Mickey's phone rings and he puts it on speaker.

"Madam Stewart", Mickey says

"Situation report?" Kate asks

"Donna's memories have been returned. She has agreed to come with us", Mickey says

"Great. We have a location on two more of the Doctors Companions. We need you all to meet us there. I am sending the location. We are going to sneak up no telling if they are dangerous or not", Kate says

"Who are they?" Martha asks

"Amelia Pond-Williams and Rory Williams"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Earlier… <em>

* * *

><p>Amy Pond-Williams was not in fact in the 1930's she was very much in the present. She had lived briefly in the 1930's with Rory until they were rescued now they live here waiting for the Doctor to find them or for River to give them any news of the Doctor.<p>

Amy turns to the sound of a vortex manipulator. Suddenly River appears with a man leaning heavily on her side.

"Help", River says

"RORY!" Amy yells going to assist her daughter

Rory comes running down the stairs to see his daughter and a man he had no clue about.

"Couch", River says

With Amy and Rory's help River puts the man on the couch.

"He will need a bed. It was a bit tough getting out", River says

"What the hell has happened? You haven't been here in months", Amy says

"You know that job I took at the Library?" River asks

"Yes", Amy says

"Well long story, short story is I got trapped in the Library computer base my body destroyed the tenth Doctor tried to stop me but I won't let him. It killed me", River says  
>"How are you here then?" Rory asks tending to the wounds on the man<p>

"Well someone decided to see if they could give me a body because my mind was saved by the tenth Doctor. They even went as far as to get this man to help bring me back. When I was back. The man told me about his plan to kidnap the Doctor. Must be one of the Doctor's enemies. Anyway he asked me to be his wife. I said I'll have to think about it. He didn't know I AM the Doctor's wife. I used the time to plan my escape. This man here wanted out as badly as I did. So we got out together. But you can see he is not in much shape. He got hold of a vortex manipulator when we were about to leave we were shot at. They got him but I dodged and we disappeared and landed somewhere. That's when I used the Vortex again and bought us here after I had patched him up the best I could", River explains

"Who is this man?" Amy asks

"His name is the Master. He is a Time Lord like the Doctor. I thought he was evil till he helped me escape and took a bullet for me", River says

"Can we trust him?" Amy asks

"I have changed…No more drums", the Master says gasping

"I believe him. I need to find the Doctor before they kidnap him. But I need my equipment. But first I need to call Clara and tell her to come here maybe she knows where he is", River says

"Here is our phone. We will bring the Master up to the spare bedroom", Rory says

"Not the Master anymore…The Protector", the man gasps as he is moved

"We will see", Amy says helping Rory with the man up the stairs

River crosses her fingers and dials Clara's number that she looked up in a phone book.

"Clara Oswald"

"Clara it is my Professor River Song", River says

There was a scream and then the phone goes dead. River sighs and dials again.

"Clara I AM alive. Believe me", River says

"You're dead. The Doctor said you were dead", Clara babbles

"Clara calm down and come to this address I will be here with some people who have been with the Doctor before. I will explain and answer all your questions", River says giving the address and hanging up

"So the Doctor has a new companion?" Amy asks her daughter

"Yes. Her name is Clara. I met her for a conference you could call it. It was planned by Madam Vastra the woman who helped at Demons Run", River states

"The scaly woman with the human woman", Rory states

"Yes them. We were in a conference about the Doctor's safety. THIS reminders me of that. I just hope what happened last time doesn't happen this time", River says

"What happened?" Amy asks

But River refused to answer and asked for some lunch because she was starving. 1 hour later a car pulls into the driveway and they hear a hesitant knock.

"I'll get it", River says going and opening the door to find Clara standing there

"River? Is that really you?" Clara asks

"It is", River says, "Remember I am the one that kept the link open between us after Jenny, Vastra and Strax were kidnapped and the Doctor had to rescue them by going to his own grave. You saw my fake grave and I told you it was an entrance to the tomb of the Doctor and that I am his wife. I also told you the only way to save his time from being re-written was to go in there yourself"

"River! Thank goodness. That Doctor hasn't been to my place in two weeks", Clara says throwing her arms around River and hugging her

"Two weeks Clara? Is that unusual?" River asks

"Yes. He comes three to four times a week. It is actually kind of hard to get rid of him", Clara says then blushes as she sees Amy and Rory staring at her

"Clara come in. I must introduce you to my parents Amelia Pond-Williams and Rory Williams they were the last companions of the Doctor", River says, "Mother, Father this is Clara the Doctor's current companion"

"Mother? Father?" Clara asks confused

"They can explain it later. I need to get equipment. I NEED to find the Doctor", River says

"We will help", Amy, Rory and Clara say

"I will come back for all of you once I have some equipment. We don't have the TARDIS remember? I need to get a proper working vortex manipulator and guns. Yes I need my guns again", River says

Amy rolls her eyes, "She is always like this about her guns. You know the Doctor doesn't like your guns"

"Least they have saved our lives a couple of times. And the Doctor will forgive me if they save his life this time", River says

"Right. Go and get your equipment. We will get to know Clara", Amy says

"I'll be back hopefully in a couple of days. Be on alert whatever is happening could come here", River says

"I will get my sword", Rory says

"You do that father. See you all in a few days", River says disappearing

"Well Clara let's get to know each other. We can compare advantages and worries about the Doctor", Amy says

"I know your voices. From a previous life", Clara says, "OH it was when I was Oswin Oswald on the Dalek insane planet"

"How?" Rory asks

"Well that is a long story", Clara says biting her lip

"Well we have time before River gets back and our house guest wakes up. So lets sit down and talk about it. I insist we need to know what has happened to the Doctor since we left him!" Amy declares

"I think she wanted to add please too that", Rory says

"SHH. I want to hear the story", Amy declares again stubbornly

Clara feeling that Amy wasn't going to give up decides she might as well tell them. Well here was a long story…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please, Please review and tell me what you think:)<strong>


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
